


No Chance Child

by Adi_Bug



Series: The New Fells [1]
Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: F/M, Fluff, follow up to the end of The Crimson Crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/Adi_Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Raisa and Han were married and the Fells is still in shambles, but slightly united. There is distrust among the clans and the Fells, but there is a tenuous peace that Raisa intends to keep making stronger. The only problem is, Raisa's pregnant with the next heir to the throne (they hope) and she refuses to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chance Child

 The people rallied in the streets upon learning that Han "Cuffs" Alister Waterlow was now consort to their queen, Raisa  _ana'_ Marianna. Their hearts soared; Briar Rose and Cuffs would save them. They would finally have food in their bellies and trade to do and money to spend. Artists made paintings and sculptures in their honour, authors wrote stories commemorating their bravery, songwriters wrote ballads of their forbidden love and saving of the Fells. The clans made clothes, jewelry, flashcraft and weaponry for the new couple, though some in the clans were against it.The Wizard Council still convened, with Han as High Wizard, Dancer as the Queen's representative, Gryphon, Mordra, Abelard, Micah and Mander still on the council. New wizard families left the south, seeking refuge from the Ardenine army, whom had control over these wizards for a while. A few other families descended from the North, creating a new Wizard Council, one with more diversity. Gray Lady, home to the wizards, was soon full once more of families of wizards. There was no more talk of pure bloodlines; Dancer was proof against that. He controlled a type of magic never seen before. He was a constant source of curiosity, though he taught as well. Clan members could learn what he knows about green magic and flashcraft; the wizards could learn what he knows about green high magic. Together, they formed a new alliance, called The Magics of the Fells.

Dancer and Cat were married not long after Han and Raisa's wedding. They were married in the highlands by Willo  _Cennestre._ Hayden Fire Dancer and Catfire were soon settled into quarters near Raisa and Han's within the castle, offering Queen and Consort more protection in their current war torn state. Cat remained Raisa's lady-in-waiting, much to Han's amusement. Though, if he voiced this amusement, he got an elbow in the ribs and a violent response from tough Cat. Magret Gray attended to the Princess Mellony, before she decided to go to the Temple School at Oden's Ford and become a dedicate. For her protection, Micah Bayar offered himself as an escort, mentioning how he'd like to attend school again. Mellony readily agreed, much to Raisa's surprise. Magret Gray then returned to Raisa's side and continued to care for her and her new consort, who had sort of grown on her. She missed her Theo dearly, but she felt Lord Alister had paid enough for this death, with everything he lost. Magret was very happy when she learned Raisa was pregnant, excited to care for this new addition. Willo came often, to check on the baby. Lord Vega visited too, to do the same, but with high magic instead of green, though now the healers in the castle close had both. Things had changed because of Raisa and she intended them to stay that way.

The people of Southbridge and Ragmarket also celebrated when it reached the masses that Raisa was pregnant. A street lord's baby inside a mixed-blood queen. Their spirits rose as clans, wizards and Valefolk mingled and intermarried, forming a stronger Fells than anyone had ever seen. Never had this happened. Since the Breaking, there had been no peace between Raisa's people. Now, because of her and Han and many, many others, there was peace and strength between the people of the Fells. There was a new era in the Fells.

 

* * *

  

 Raisa and Han stood in front of the blacksmith's charred workshop, a stable next to it, though the top half was burnt out. This was where Han was born and raised by his mother, helping raise his little sister when she came along. This is where Han went to the Life, of slide-hand and being a street lord. Cuffs, he was called, because of the silver bracelets that kept his wizard powers hidden, even from himself. This is where Han hid the Waterlow amulet, trying to keep the people around him safe. This is where Lord Bayar killed Han's mother and sister, Mari.

Han squeezed Raisa's hand, tears rising unbidden in his eyes. The loss of his family reverberated in his chest. Mari had been seven. Her name day was close again, meaning she would be nine now. The fact that it had been two years since he'd lost his family meant nothing to his grief. What ifs raced through his head, but he stopped himself. If he'd never found the amulet, in a sick twist of events, he'd never have found Raisa. He still missed his family, but he knew they were happy where ever they were. Dancer had fixed his mother's locket, which now hung from Raisa's neck. He wished he had something of Mari's, but there wasn't much of hers after the fire. Now that he had the money, he gave them a  proper burial, Speaker Jemson presiding.

"Han?" Raisa' voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to face her, intense blue eyes filled with tears. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I miss them so much, but if they had never died, I never would have met you. I'm not happy they're dead, but I'm happy the events led me to you." Pain slid through his street face and Raisa raised her hand to his face.

"I know how you feel. If I had never left, my mother might still be alive, but I never would have met you. It seems our love is deeply entrenched in loss."

"That's how it was for Crow and Hana." Crow's nickname for his beloved Hanalea slipped through Han's mouth without realization. "And so now it is for us. A Waterlow and a Gray Wolf together for the first time since before the Breaking." Han smiled his roguish smile, pulling Raisa as close as her large belly would allow. "Let's go home, Your Majesty Rebecca." Raisa's eyes narrowed playfully at him, before laughing and pulling him closer.

"Alright, Demon King. Let's go home." They made their way through the familiar Ragmarket alleys, life springing up around them again, after the past summer's wizard fire. No carriage was needed, since the royal couple could walk through the streets and be welcomed, not robbed. The Gray Wolves followed at a respectable pace, keeping a close eye on their queen. Arden and Tamron weren't major threats. Raisa had received a letter from the former Prince of Tamron, telling her that Montaigne wouldn't be much of a problem anymore. A few months later, Montaigne turned up dead, his throat slit while he was sleeping, the Prince's blade laying in the King's hands. Seeking peace, Arden and Tamron turned to the Fells, hoping for money and trade. They became apart of the Fells once more, trading with the clans, bringing in vast amounts of money not seen since before her mother was queen. Food soon flowed into the Fells, once Dancer went and helped those whose lands were badly scorched return to fertility. Most of the food was sent to the Briar Rose Ministry and Southbridge and the new Ragmarket. Often, before she left for Temple School, Mellony could be found teaching music and dance in the Daylily program, inspired by Raisa's courage and want to help those in need.

They made their way across Queen's Way, the main road that went from the castle close all the way to West Gate. Too soon, the Queen and Consort reached the castle close and their guard dispersed, going on about their regular duties, though Talia stayed behind.

"Raisa?" she asked, stepping forward. Raisa turned, still holding Han's hand.

"Yes, Talia? What is it?" The queen frowned, stepping forward.

"I was-- I was just gonna ask if you would give Pearlie and I your blessing to be wed." It all came out in a rush and when Raisa finally worked through it, she laughed and hugged Talia.

"Of course! You both have my blessings. Oh, this is wonderful! Please, let me help you in any way I can. Please. It would mean so much to me." Talia and Pearlie were moonspinners and were great friends to Raisa. They were the ones who encouraged Raisa, as Rebecca, to meet with Han, teach him manners. If not for their push at Oden's Ford, she never would have fallen in love with Han. She owed them a great debt.

"Also, we request an audience with you this evening, if you're free?"

"Talia, my schedule is always open for you. Please, come whenever you can." She smiled and Talia saluted her before returning to her station. Raisa returned to Han's side, their fingers lacing together.

"That'll be interesting," he said, leaning close to her.

"What?"

"A moonspinner wedding. Never seen one before." Raisa laughed and he closed his eyes, pulling her closer. His heart swelled at the sound.

"And I've never seen the clans and wizards get along before," she retorted. They carried their banter all the way to their room before Raisa groaned, gripping Han's hand hard.

"Raisa! What is it?" Worry slipped through his street face, thinking his queen had been poisoned and he hadn't noticed. Instant beratings came into his thoughts, from years as street lord and thought demon possessed. 

"The baby... Get Willo!" When the guards didn't move, Han growled and yelled the order again, amending that Lord Vega should be brought too. Raisa stood slowly, breathing deeply. She started towards her door,  throwing them open, much the Maiden Magret's surprise.

"Sweet Lady! Why are you making so much noise, Your Majesty?"

"The baby has started her arrival, Magret. Excuse me for not being more quiet about it." Raisa didn't mean to snap, but the pain was barely manageable. Magret smiled. A new Queen for the throne, then.

"Well, then I best get prepared. Lady knows what they'll be like with you two as its parents." The Maiden of Hanalea sniffed and went about preparing Raisa's chamber for the birth. While she did, the Queen paced the room, occasionally groaning and doubling over, before taking a deep breath and pacing again. Willo, Dancer, Lord Vega and Cat came running, along with Amon and the Gray Wolves.

"My Lady! You cannot expect me to allow all these people in here!" For all of Magret's great qualities, the one of her modesty was what drove Raisa insane.

"Magret, this is a special moment and--" She groaned, crushing Han's hand in hers. Willo rushed forward, helping Raisa to the large chair used for birthing. Slowly, the pain eased enough to talk. "And I want these people here. Han, a wizard; Dancer, clan and wizard; Willo, clan; Vega, wizard; Amon and the Wolves, my protectors who have seen me to this moment; and Cat, a street thief turned friend. And you Magret." Raisa smiled, sweat already starting to bead on her upper lip. She grit her teeth as another wave of pain swept through her.

"Briar Rose, you're almost ready. Only an hour, I say." And so they all waited. Averill and Elena _Cennestre_ arrived soon after Amon,  ushered in by a flustered Magret Gray, who insisted all of those with no idea of how to birth babies stay by Raisa's head. Only Willo, Magret, Lord Vega and Elena Demonai regarded her and waited for the baby. True to Willo's prediction, the baby came within the hour, a beautiful little girl. Mari  _ana_ 'Raisa, the newest princess in the Gray Wolf line. Before Elena had even handed over Mari, named after Han's deceased sister, another pain ripped through Raisa. She screamed, and the baby was handed to Han.

"Oh..." Willo said, a grin spreading across her face. "It's twins, Briar Rose." Han stood dumbfounded. Raisa screamed in pain, and Han gripped her hand once more. Another hour passed before the second arrival was born, this time a boy. Magret swore when she say him, and made the sign of the Maker.

"Just like Hanalea herself, Your Majesty. She had two by a Waterlow, a girl and a boy. Alyssa and Alister." Magret's voice was stunned. The people crowded around Raisa had seen the events that lead up to the Breaking happen only a year and a half before, this time played out by Raisa  _ana_ 'Marianna, Briar Rose of Demonai camp, and Hanson Alister, Alger Waterlow's son's descendant. The two intended to marry, but the Bayar's and the Council had been against it, leading to Alger's death and Hana's madness. Little did they know, she was pregnant by Waterlow, twins. One girl to inherit the throne. One boy to be cast aside, never to know his true lineage. Until Han, none of them knew; none of them possessed magic like Han's. It even rivaled Crow's, the name Alger called himself after he was trapped in his powerful amulet after the Bayar's killed him. That's where he lived with Hana, who often gave Raisa counsel in Aediion, the wizard space between worlds. And now history had repeat itself, this time, Waterlow and the Gray Wolf Line once more joined in what should have been matrimony a thousand years ago.

"Raisa, what should his name be? We hadn't thought of boys..." Han's voice sounded choked, caught in his throat. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down at the girl named Mari, mottled baby blue eyes looking at him.

"Theo. His name will be Theo." Raisa smiled, her heavy eyes drifting closed. Han turned to see Magret's eyes fill with tears.

"Your Highness, you honour my nephew with this?"

"Of course, Magret. He was a brave boy, one Han thought much of. It seems my children will bare dead men's names." The irony was not lost on her. Two new children with two dead children's names, ones lost during an almost war that brought about their current state of being. Willo stood, having made sure everything with Raisa was healthy, double checking with Lord Vega before taking her leave of the Queen. Elena _Cennestre_ and Raisa's father, Averill, soon left as well, promising to return tomorrow to wish blessings on the child. Slowly, the Gray Wolves bid her good health and left, leaving only Han, Amon, Dancer and Catfire, and Magret, who bustled around to ready the children's beds.

"I will see you tomorrow, Rai." Amon bowed and left, his eyes sparkling. His own wife, Annamaya was pregnant, due soon. This gave him hope. Dancer leaned over the two  _lytlings_ , giving them both blessings only he could bestow, before smiling down at Raisa. _  
_

"Congratulations, Briar Rose. You have done what none else has done before."

"Birth twins?" came her sarcastic reply, though her eyes remained closed. She snorted and smiled and so did Dancer.

"No, unite your country against war and civil war, uniting Waterlow and the Gray Wolves like the Maker intended. And now you can reap the rewards. I will carve talismans for your children, to keep their dreams safe from nightmares. I'll return tomorrow." While Dancer and Raisa spoke, Cat and Han stood away, Mari in Han's arms.

"So, looks like we both got outta the Life."

"Looks like it."

"You got two  _lytlings_ under your care now. I'll still be watching your back, Cuffs. That ain't ever gonna change. But now, Dancer and I is married, and I expect to have my own _lytlings_ soon." She wrinkled her nose at that. Cat had never been a fan of babies, but children she could handle. Looking down at the girl in Han's arms, she smiled, her face softening. Then it disappeared behind her usual smirk.

"A girl is finally gonna have Cuffs around her finger, instead of girls around Cuffs." She snorted as he swatted at her. "I'll take care of them, like I couldn't do for Velvet and Mari. I promise, Cuffs. Blades and all will go to their protection." Their joking mood suddenly vanished, leaving only pain and grief at the two they lost.

"Thanks, Cat. That means a lot." Han's voice was thick with emotion before he cleared his throat. They turned as Dancer came over, gently taking Cat's elbow.

"Come, Catfire. Let's take our leave so the two can rest." The two waved and shut the door behind them softly. Han sat next to Raisa on her canopy bed, cradling the twins in his arms, staring down at them in awe. If you'd told him two years ago that he would marry the Queen, hold a title as a Waterlow, the Demon King, be High Wizard and have twins by the Queen, he'd say you were crazy. Cuffs Alister was a ruthless street lord. Hanson Alister Waterlow was descendant of Alger Waterlow and Hanalea and was the most powerful wizard since Crow had perished. Some of the street life would always stay with Han, but now he had a new life, a new family and a new chance. No one would keep his happiness from him now.  _No one._


End file.
